


Why are there colors and orders and what do they mean?

by Magnoliachild



Series: Stiles's training of the STUPID alpha. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek realizes what all Stiles does for the puppies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Stiles is the Soccer mom, Technically Stiles's puppies, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: After the rather odd pack night Derek is left with questions, a good handful of them really. He watches Stiles command the pack with scary accuracy and efficiency, almost more than what a drill sergeant would. He wants to know how the systems and flow works now that he's finally realizing it exists.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles's training of the STUPID alpha. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698181
Comments: 19
Kudos: 217





	Why are there colors and orders and what do they mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the answers to the questions Derek has. Along with a good heap of Stiles being an Awesome Pack mom to all the kids!! LMK if you like it!! <3 <3

They wake up from their nap and Stiles stretches, kisses Derek and then untangles from their ball of warmth that them sleeping had created. He gets a pair of sweatpants, socks and a tee shirt and disappears into the bathroom and then re-emerges with the hamper and heads downstairs to start chores. 

Derek manages to drag himself out of bed and dress not long after Stiles and heads downstairs to see Stiles with his laptop, a notebook, a giant wall calendar and about 15 different colored pens. 

He walked up and kissed the top of Stiles’s head and then sat down beside him watching the chaos become tamed through Stiles’s patented scheduling method. He noticed that there were also printed schedules that were scattered around the table, each person’s handwriting gracing the tops. 

Derek knew that Stiles wrote out a schedule every week, he just didn’t know that there was this much stuff that went into it, he was factoring in work schedules, the minimum time each kid had to spend with their families, the grocery list, budget, and meal plan, along with chores, homework, and training schedules. Derek watched in amazement and awe, following the color system that Stiles obviously had made and memorized. 

He sat for probably fifteen minutes before he started asking the questions he’s had since last night. “Can I ask you questions while you do this, or does it need to wait? They’re not bad I promise!” Derek begins, throwing the end on when he sees one of Stiles’s eyebrows raise. 

“You can ask but depending on the questions I can’t promise answers.” Stiles says without looking at Derek. 

Derek nods to himself, and thinks through his questions to try to organize them before he bombards Stiles with a hundred questions. 

“Ok, first when did you train them, how are they trained,and why do they listen?” 

“Well, I made a joke about them being puppies, then realized that whistling depending on how I do it hurts their ears just enough that they pay attention, so they just learned what means what, so I whistle for food, to calm down, come here, just the things that they usually can’t hear me yell. And as far as why they listen,” Stiles shrugged and took a deep breath, “best guess is because last time they didn’t listen Jackson broke Erica’s leg and she seized, thankfully I was supervising the rough housing, but after that they all just kinda fell in line.” 

Derek looked at him and readies his next question. “Which ones are dating who and how long?” 

Stiles giggled at Derek and his cluelessness, but answered his question anyway. 

“So easiest, is Erica and Boyd, they have been together since they turned. Next is Jackson and Lydia, they were off and on for a while, but once she realized that she lost him after the kanama, they settled down. Third power couple, once Aly had to leave Scott he kind of broke, granted I helped him a lot, but he and Isaac got really close, they’ve only been together for a little bit, they’re not as confident as the others, but do love each other. Finally Aly came back, and realized that Scott was happy, and overtime her and Kira started hanging out a lot, and then one thing led to another and they’ve been dating for about eight months. OH! Can’t forget us Sourwolf, dating for a year mated for almost two.” Stiles looked up and grinned at Derek, waiting for the man to process everything Stiles just said. 

“I feel like I should be taking notes.” Derek drawled quietly, “Next, why did you color code the pups, and who is what.” 

“Ah, that moment of Genius is inspired by our very own Jackson, who still hasn’t  _ quite _ grasped the idea of sharing yet.” Stiles shook his head at the boy though he wasn’t even there. “Ok, so there are eight pups, four of each, boys are Dark colors, solely because it’s easier to get stains out, girls are light colors. 

The Boys:

Boyd- is Deep Green, he loves the woods, especially in the summer when everything is bright. 

Jackson- Navy blue, but not matte, shiny like a car, or Lydia’s eyes. 

Scott- loves red, not like blood, like poppies. 

Isaac- the sweetheart he is likes yellow, light, warm, and happy like the sun. 

The girls: 

Erica- any and all shades of lavender. But particularly the shade of the little flowers that cover the hill near her house. 

Lydia- like the girl she is pink. NOT barbie, she will eat you for it. But darker than a pastel and not barbie, most shades will make her happy. 

Allison- she is strong, she loves slate grey, it’s a constant in her color wheel, any deep blue grey that is matte she loves. 

And finally but not least, Kira- she also is in Boyd’s green club, but deep like his, just the soft warm of spring grass. It complements the fox oranges that she’s so fond of wearing.” Stiles grins throughout the process of telling him all this and can see the love and effort shining through. 

“Why do they have to shower in the order they do?” 

“Oh lord, this one took a while to figure out, it was trial and error for sure. So if they don’t shower in an order one or two of them won’t shower, and then no less than three complain about hot water or the others taking too long if they are all up at once. So 1.Boyd, 2.Jackson, 3.Kira, 4.Scott, 5.Lydia, 6.Erica, 7.Allison, and 8.Isaac. 

The boys tend to take less time, Boyd does military showers because he has sisters at home, so here he showers first so he can spend more than five minutes in there, then Jackson gets woken up at the same time as Boyd because he likes to workout a little to get awake before he showers like the damn abercrombie model he is. 

Then Kira she doesn’t take super long showers and she gets ready in her room, where as the next, Scott doesn’t like showering in the morning so he gets in and out, just using the water to wake up, then he comes and stares at the wall for the next hour to actually wake up. 

Lydia, the princess wakes up, takes half an hour in the shower, then gets ready in the bathroom, lets it air out and the mat dries between showers. Also because Erica hates wet mats, and getting up early she goes after Lydia. 

Allison doesn’t like getting up early but she hates being the last one ready, so she showers and gets ready while Isaac manages to get mobile. 

He takes a while to get awake, which we allow because he used to get startled awake, all the others know not to wake him up. He doesn’t actually shower in the morning he just gets ready in the bathroom, so he goes last because once he’s standing, he only takes like ten minutes to be ready and awake.” 

Derek is in shock at all the thought that Stiles puts into taking care of the pack. Even in the simplest of things like waking them all up for showers Stiles puts thought into everything. Derek pulls Stiles chair out, and drags his mate into his lap, ignoring the squeal it pulled from Stiles. “I only have like two more questions I promise, sorry that I’m so dense that I have to ask this all at once. Second to last question, Why do you fix their plates for them?” 

“Because if I don’t Scott won’t get any vegetables. Isaac won’t force anyone to share the food. Lydia will make Jackson fix hers regardless. And the others are just there, but by fixing their plates I can make sure that everyone eats and that they are eating everything that they need to, werewolves still need their veggies. Final question?” Stiles asks with a cheesy grin. 

“What exactly did you say to the pups? That made them act the way they did? They were lovey and cuddly and they stayed near me once you moved.” he stated with almost a tone of confusion in his voice. 

Stiles sighed, he didn’t want to have this conversation, but he also knew it was unavoidable. “I told them the truth. A truth that I don’t even think you realize yet. If they keep ignoring you and staying glued to me, it could in theory cause your wolf to reject me as your mate because I’m stealing your pack. I told them that they’re not losing me and that they have to share. That you aren’t taking me.” 

Derek sat in shock after trying to process the idea of his wolf even theoretically rejecting Stiles. He grips Stiles tighter to him, and mutters words into Stiles’s chest that Stiles has to hold his head and make him repeat, “I won’t do that and neither will my wolf because it has already accepted you are their alpha, as I am yours.” 

Stiles grinned at the tone in Derek’s voice at the last part and kissed him deeply. He enjoys the make out for a few minutes before he pushes Derek and stands up from his chair.    
“I have to finish this Schedule and then we have to go grocery shopping. SO let me finish this. Because when we get back we’re still kid free and we can continue this afterwards.” Stiles finishes with a quick kiss to his lips and then leaves a stunned Derek to watch him meticulously plan out the week ahead like he does every Saturday. 


End file.
